Soft Wispers
by Moonchild10
Summary: I have nothing to eat with my face! I need to be shot immediately. Beans.
1. As it Begins

This is a really weird story. Plunge into the series of twists and windings that disgust and delight readers depending on which way it's going at the time. This story will keep you surprised and changing your ideas about it at every turn, and keep you guessing up to the final chapter. Will all stand till the end, or will some characters fall mercy to fate? Read to discover. No, I don't own Kim Possible or anything, you know the idea. Yawn.  
  
Chapter one, 'As it Begins'  
  
In a dusty classroom in Middleton High, just your average high school, the charge of students under Mister Steve Barkin's rule sat petrified in boredom as the drill sergeant-like teacher, a burly, muscular man with strictly trimmed brown hair yammered away about something academic. His sleep- suggesting words reached the ears of few students, even the smartest couldn't help yawning. Mr. Barkin's classes were the most torturous events offered at Middleton High. At a seat far in the back, near a window, a girl with auburn hair and emerald green eyes took a deep, though not refreshing breath of the stagnant classroom air. She stifled a cough. The air was riddled with dust from chalk and old books. She gazed out the window, longing to be out battling the infamous Doctor Drakken and his assistant, Shego. She was paying no attention, unusual for this particular pupil, who usually tried to pay attention. Barkin immediately noticed her lack of enthusiasm for his lecture, and abruptly pounced on the day dreaming cheerleader.  
  
"Possible! You paying attention!?" Barkin barked quite appropriately to his last name.  
  
"Yes Mr. Barkin," Kim Possible, the red haired day dreamer lied through her teeth as to avid punishment from the 'tough but fair' educator.  
  
"Let's hope so," Barkin grumbled roughly from his perch afront the class. Kim turned her attention to her classmates, all as bored as she. One messy haired blond boy sporting brown eyes and freckles shot her a sympathetic glance when he caught her eye. She smiled back and slumped in her seat, turning attention to the blackboard.  
  
Across the room, the blond boy was slouched low in his seat, avoiding Barkin's hawk -like glare. He was Ron Stoppable, Kim Possible's best friend and sidekick for crime fighting. Often bumbling and self conscious, the goofy blond caused Kim more trouble than he was worth. But she never failed to keep him at her side on missions against evil. He couldn't wait for class to end. For some unspecified reason, the sophomores (Ron and Kim's year) were taking a two week vacation from school to stay at a resort nearby. Ron didn't see any need for this, but he was immeasurably glad for it, as it would get him away from school's pressures for a little while. Only three days until they left, and the sophomores were especially unruly nowadays, knowing that freedom was almost under their grasp. Ron stretched luxuriously and gave a deep yawn. He was a little on the dorky side, but that didn't stop him from paying no attention to Barkin's mindless drivel.  
  
About ten minutes later when the students felt like throwing up in boredom there was a soft knock on the door.  
  
"Yeah yeah," came Barkin's bored consent. In came a cautious boy about Ron's height with soft short blond hair and large blue eyes. He looked warily around, and many girls began to giggle fiercely, as they noticed the boy was extremely good looking.  
  
"New student eh? Name?" Barkin barked.  
  
"Skye Summers," the boy said softly, nervously.  
  
"Skye eh? Well take a seat Summers and listen good, I don't take any hoo- hah. Name's Mr. Barkin," Barkin stated fiercely. Skye nodded and sat near the back of the room. Then the students turned attention to the large rinocerous -like being who was 'Stevie', as Ron had dubbed him. (Barkin, that is) How do 'ya like it so far? More soon, if I can ever get this story to upload. I've tried like fifty billion times!  
  
~Moonchild 


	2. warning

This story is rated PG-13 for violence, some blood, and some suggestive language, such as cursing. Please don't be offended by any content in the story. And reference to actual persons or events is purely coincidental. I do not own Kim Possible, or any original characters form the show. Any wish to use my made up characters is granted. OK, let's go.  
  
Chapter Two, Angel: 


	3. Angel glich fixed

Chapter Two, Angel:  
  
That day after classes Ron and Kim walked toward the gym, for Kim's cheerleading practice. Ron was holding a small, pink, naked rodent, AKA a naked mole rat. This was Ron's 'son', Rufus, since he was not to be referred to as a pet. Rufus right now was squeaking in excitement, because Kim and Ron had just agreed to meet at Bueno Nacho (their favorite local resturaunt) after Kim's practice.  
  
"So, what do 'ya think of that new kid, Skye? Awful quiet," Ron said as they walked.  
  
"He's probably just shy," Kim said as they reached the gym.  
  
"Later KP!" Ron yelled as they separated, Kim going to the gym floor, and Ron to the bleachers. After practice was underway, there was a sudden noise, and the door opened. In stepped a blond (yellow) haired girl with large blue eyes.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked.  
  
"Um, we're cheerleading here," the rude brunette named Bonnie scoffed.  
  
"I wanted to.try out," Angel said, losing confidence at Bonnie' s attitude.  
  
Kim was mad at Bonnie. Why was she such a bitch? "Go ahead. There's a spot on the squad open," Kim said in a friendly voice.  
  
"What's your name?" blond, quiet natured Tara asked, also friendly.  
  
"Angel Summers," the girl said softly.  
  
"Are you related to that hottie, Skye Summers?" asked a brunette named Ross. Angel gave a small nod.  
  
"He's my brother," Angel said. She then pulled out a battery operated stereo and a pair of pom-poms. She pulled a small pink creature out of her pocket. Ron gasped. She had a naked mole rat! The mole rat was holding a pair of miniscule pom-poms. "Oh, you wanted to help, eh buddy?" Angel asked, and the little animal nodded vigorously. She set him gently on the floor, and pushed a button on the stereo. The song, 'On the Floor', by No Secrets began to play, and Angel (and the naked mole rat) began to cheerlead. The squad was transfixed on Angel. She was better than any cheerleader they'd seen, besides Kim. As the last note of the song faded away, the squad burst into applause, and even Bonnie look semi-impressed.  
  
"That was awesome!" Ross beamed. Angel grinned.  
  
"It was OK," Bonnie scowled.  
  
"OK? That was great!" Kim said. Angel smiled.  
  
"Welcome to the squad! No doubt about it!" Nicole (made up name) said cheerfully. Angel seemed significantly gladdened by the cheerleaders' reaction, besides Bonnie' s.  
  
"You're on the squad," Kim said, smiling. Angel looked happier. The squad started practicing again, and this time there was someone new in their number. After practice Angel walked out, chatting with Kim.  
  
"So you're really Kim Possible?" Angel asked. Kim nodded.  
  
"You wanna come eat at Bueno Nacho with me and a few friends?" Kim asked.  
  
"I'd like that," Angel said. Then she remembered something. "I'll see you there. I gotta get my stuff!" Angel said. She rushed back into the gym. She was so busy thinking about how great it was to make friends, that she barreled right into someone. "I'm so sorry!" Angel said, reaching to help the person up. He had yellow hair, brown eyes, and freckles.  
  
"No, I'M sorry. I'm Ron Stoppable," Ron said.  
  
"Hi, I'm Angel. Summers," Angel said. As Ron looked up at her his heart gave a funny leap. Angel laughed sheepishly and helped him up. "Sorry. I wasn't paying attention," she said.  
  
"I never do either. What year are you in? I'm a sophomore," Ron said. He was anxious to learn more about this stranger who took his breath away.  
  
"Same here," Angel said. Well, at least she was his age, Ron thought.  
  
"Well, I'm heading over to Bueno Nacho to meet somebody. Wanna come with?" Ron asked shyly.  
  
"I already am. So, I'll see you there, Ron?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. Well, bye," Ron said, feeling exceptionally stupid.  
  
"Yeah. Uh, bye," Angel said shyly, and waved as she left. Rufus took one look at Ron's expression and rolled his eyes from Ron's pocket. Not this whole thing again.  
  
I know what you're thinking, Ron/Angel fanfic, right? Maybe it is, and maybe it isn't. You just never know with me. Twists an turns, baby, Booya! ~Moonchild 


	4. Crush

I know this story's weird and it's crazy but it gets better. It's kinda violent. And in case you didn't know, Skye and Angel are brother and sister, and they're the new students. Who come. How will the story end? Kim/Skye, Ron/Angel, Kim/Ron, Ron/Shego, Kim/Josh, Ron/Ron (don't ask)? You'll have to find out! No, again I don't own Kim Possible. Because I have the feeling, even though it's dumb that I'll get in trouble if I don't let everybody know at the beginning of every single god forsaken chapter. Here goes.  
  
Chapter three, 'What May Come' :  
  
That day, a little while later, Ron walked into Bueno Nacho late and slumped into a booth across form Kim and Monique.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Kim.  
  
"Sorry I'm late guys. I just met this girl-" Ron began. But suddenly Kim looked over his shoulder and yelled.  
  
"Hey! Angel! Over here! " Kim yelled, waving her arms. Angel saw them and grinned. She came over. Since Kim and Monique were on one side Angel sat next to Ron. His heart went fast again, and he felt his face heating up.  
  
"Angel, this is Monique and Ron," Kim said.  
  
"Hi Monique. Hi Ron," Angel said.  
  
"Hiya," Monique said.  
  
"uh, hi," Ron said, feeling dumb. Angel could tell how stupid he felt, and smiled at him. Ron went redder than before. He gave a toothy grin.  
  
A few minutes later suddenly something leaped up onto the table. "Rufus!" Ron said. He'd forgotten all about the rodent. Angel looked surprised.  
  
"You have a naked mole rat?" Angel asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yeah, his name is Rufus," Ron said, holding up the little pink ball.  
  
"I do too. This is Blaze," Angel said. Rufus and Blaze hopped up onto the table, noses twitching, and looking at each other in a puzzled way. Then they gave a happy squeak and embraced each other. Kim noticed the resemblance between the two mole rats.  
  
"They're brothers!" Kim said, recognizing the way they acted from her own brothers, Tim and Jim.  
  
"Bro!" Blaze squeaked. Rufus squeaked happily in reply. Nobody quite knew what to say.  
  
"I never knew Rufus had a brother," Ron said in surprise.  
  
"So, is there anything else abnormal that we have in common, I wonder?" Angel asked.  
  
"You like the GWA?" Ron asked.  
  
"Like? Steel Toe's da man!" Angel said. Ron was shocked.  
  
"So, how do you feel about monkeys?" Angel asked with a shudder, and Ron responded with the same gesture of fear.  
  
"You like nacos?" Ron asked.  
  
"Love em!" Angel said excitedly. Ron ginned.  
  
"I invented those!" Ron said.  
  
"You're a genius man!" Angel said. Meanwhile Kim and Monique listened, surprised at how much the two had in common.  
  
"We have a lot in common. We should hang out again sometime," Angel said.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said. His cheeks flushed. He never acted like this. What was wrong with him?  
  
"Well, I gotta go," Angel said. She got up and left. Monique and Kim looked at Ron's crimson face.  
  
"Oooooooh,! Ron!" Monique said, giggling. Ron went even redder.  
  
"Aww come on Monique leave him alone," Kim said. Ron was eternally grateful.  
  
"Thanks KP," Ron said.  
  
"No prob," Kim said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna go home," Ron said. He grabbed Rufus and carried him out the door.  
  
"Somebody's got a crush," Monique said, pointing at Ron's retreating back.  
  
"Yeah. But it's good for him. Poor guy needs some love in his life," Kim said. And she was right. Ron had never felt this way before.  
  
Ron got home and threw himself on the bed. He was beginning to think he totally liked Angel, and he had no idea why. She was so much like him. He'd never met anybody like him before. And he'd never felt this way.  
  
~Moonchild 


	5. It Happens Every Time

OK, here's more. Once again, disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any characters, except I do own Skye, Angel, and Blaze. But feel free to use these characters in anything you want to, as long as you don't pass them off as your own. My friend says it's important to let people know they can use your ideas, because then they generally like them better. Just to let you know there's a little blood near the end, so don't get queasy. This story has many chapters to go, though. So many. Chapter four:  
  
* The next morning Ron got up feeling unusually giddy. He rushed downstairs.  
  
"Glad to see you're happy, Ron," his mother said quizzically as she set his plate down before him. Ron's 21 year old brother, Will, was here for a short visit from college and was scarfing down pancakes.  
  
"Yo yo yo little bro!" Will said loudly. He slapped Ron with on muscular arm in a brotherly way on the back. Perhaps it was too brotherly though, because Ron fell out of his chair. He got back up and climbed into his chair again. Rufus skittered into the kitchen and hopped onto Ron's plate. Oddly, Ron had left him upstairs in his lovesick giddy mood.  
  
"Rufus!" Ron shouted happily.  
  
"Good morning Rufus. Here's your breakfast," Ron's mother said, setting a small saucer with several pancakes on it onto the table. Rufus rubbed his belly and began to eat ravenously. Ron grinned. His mom was the only other person he knew who understood Rufus the way he did. She reminded him of Kim in a way, though he wasn't sure how. Ron finished eating as his dad came downstairs.  
  
"Hi dad! Bye guys!" Ron hollered as he grabbed Rufus and his backpack and rushed for the front door.  
  
"Whoa where's the fire?" His father joked as Ron sped out the door. Ron knew he was moving too fast, but he wanted to find Angel, to see if she still made him feel happy to be alive. Strange, he was usually in a hurry to find KP and talk to her about something, and the whole friends thing was pushed straight out of his mind by a teenage crush. He felt sort of bad about Angel being the whole focus of his morning, but he felt a little less guilty as he rushed up to Kim's house and knocked on the door. Mrs. Dr. Possible opened it.  
  
"Good morning Ron. Kim's on her way out," she said.  
  
"Thanks Dr. P.," Ron said happily. He leaned against the doorframe until there was a small crash from inside, someone muttered 'sorry Tim', and a head of red hair burst through the front door, followed by Kim's face and slim body.  
  
"Hi Ron. Sorry it took so long," Kim said.  
  
"That's fine KP! I don't mind at all!" Ron said joyously.  
  
Kim gave him a strange look. "Why are you so happy?" Kim asked in a puzzled way.  
  
Ron thought it over as they began to walk. Kim was his best friend. He could tell her. He wanted to tell her, to let someone feel the joy coursing through his soul. "I think I'm in love," His said ecstatically.  
  
Kim looked genuinely surprised. "With who?" she asked.  
  
"Angel," said Ron happily, gazing dreamily at the cracks in the sidewalk.  
  
"That's great Ron. I'm so happy for you. So, are you asking her out?" Kim asked. Ron stopped, his heart pounding. He'd never thought of that fact, that naturally when you were in love you asked the person out at some point in time, or else always kept the fact hidden.  
  
"I-I- I never thought of that. What am I gonna do KP?" Ron asked helplessly. He'd never been able to get a girlfriend. Kim and Monique were the only girls, besides Tara ( and she had a boyfriend) who didn't look down on him. Angel was so perfect (in Ron's eyes at least), she'd never go out with him. Ron looked sadly at the sidewalk. Kim felt sorry for him.  
  
Kim placed a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. "It's OK. I'll help you Ron. I'll ask her if she likes you. Just hypothetically, and ask her if she'd ever consider going out with you. It'll work. I did the same thing for Tara," Kim said.  
  
"You'd do that?" Ron asked. When Kim nodded Ron threw his arms around her and hugged her.  
  
"Whoa, easy tiger. It's no big," Kim said as Ron let go of her.  
  
"Sorry. Aww thanks you're the best friend in the world KP!" Ron said, happy once more.  
  
"No big Ron, I told you. I'll ask her as soon as I see her this morning," Kim said. Ron gave a huge grin.  
  
As they reached school Ron went nervously to his locker. He got his stuff out and headed for first period.  
  
Meanwhile Kim stopped by the locker that was Angel's.  
  
"Hiya Angel," Kim said.  
  
"Hi. What up?" Angel asked.  
  
"Hey, hypothetically, how do you feel about Ron?" Kim asked. Angel looked around.  
  
"He's sweet," Angel said.  
  
"So, you'd consider going out with him?" Kim asked.  
  
"Probably," Angel said. The bell rang.  
  
"Oh shit gotta go!" Kim said, taking off. She ran into the first period classroom and sat down by Ron.  
  
"So?" he asked anxiously. Kim gave him a thumbs up.  
  
"WEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! I've never been so happy in all my life!" Ron screamed. He kissed Kim's cheek. "Thank you thank you thank you KP! Thank you God! Thank you fate!" Ron hollered, dancing in circles. Kim shook her head. It was good to see Ron in love, but he didn't need to dance.  
  
More soon. ~Moonchild 


	6. Ron's Dilemma

Disclaimer, I don't own Kim Possible or any characters on the show.  
  
Chapter Five:  
  
That afternoon Ron was jumping inside. He was so happy! About Angel and all. He was in such a good mood, since school was almost over before they left for the vacation, and Angel thought he was sweet. She's said so. No girl had ever said that about him before, except Kim, and she was totally platonic so it didn't count. His mood was so great that he did something very strange and unpredictable.  
  
Ron was rushing down the hall toward sixth period when he slammed right into someone.  
  
It turned out to be Angel. "So we meet again?" Angel asked playfully.  
  
"Yeah.y-yeah something like that," Ron stuttered. He reached out a hand to help her up. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet. He could feel his face burning at her touch.  
  
"I haven't seen you in a while. What have you been up to?" she asked. Ron flushed.  
  
"Not much," he mumbled. He was hopeless. He was blushing and she'd just asked a friendly question.  
  
"Me either. I just moved here and this place is already boring. Barkin's classes are the worst," she said.  
  
"Yeah. Tell me about it. Hey, what's funny is if you call him 'Stevie'. I do that a lot. He acts so tough but he really doesn't like to be called stuff. Gets him really tweaked," Ron said.  
  
Angel laughed. "That sounds like fun. Might spice up his classes a little," she said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe, if anything can. Man that guy's so boring that a kid could die in class and he wouldn't be able to tell the difference between the dead one and the ones who were listening," Ron said. He wasn't blushing anymore.  
  
Angel laughed again. "You know what, you're really funny," Angel said, still giggling. Ron went extremely red again.  
  
"Nobody else ever said that. They call me a loser," Ron said.  
  
"Well, I'm not everybody else," Angel said smiling. Ron's heart flipped over. It did whenever her facial expressions changed even, especially if it was a smile.  
  
"Hey I wanted to ask you something. Will you... Will- uh- do you- you..wanna hang out at Bueno Nacho with us again after school?" Ron asked. He hated himself for chickening out. He had been going to ask her out.  
  
Angel grinned. "I'd really like that," she said.  
  
"Great. See you then!" Ron said, taking off. He got his gym clothes out of his locker and ran to the gym.  
  
A while later Kim and Ron were talking as their gym class ran laps.  
  
"So, did you ask her?" Kim asked.  
  
"Break!" Barkin yelled, and they stopped to rest.  
  
"Almost. I wasn't brave enough. I'll never be able to do it," Ron said, catching his breath after running. Kim smiled at her best friend. He was so shy, shyer than any other guy she knew. "Don't worry Ron," Kim said, brushing Ron's sweaty bangs back from his face gently. "You can do it,"  
  
Ron smiled back. "I hope so," he said skeptically, looking down at his gym sneakers.  
  
"You will Ron. I'm sure of it. You're brave," Kim said. Ron hoped she was right. He hoped he was brave enough.  
  
That day after school, Ron got to Bueno Nacho and slid into the usual booth. He waited alone for a time. Then he heard somebody sit down beside him. He looked up. "Hi Angel," he said.  
  
"Hi Ron," she said. Ron blushed again. They were alone in the booth.  
  
"Hey Angel, I wanted to. ask you a question," Ron said.  
  
"Go ahead," Angel said, sipping a soda.  
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to.I mean, uh..will you-will you go out with me?" Ron asked. He closed his eyes. It was easier to take rejection that way, he had learned from experience. He hated to see the disgusted look on the girl's face. But then he felt something on his cheek. A kiss. He blushed more rapidly.  
  
"Seriously?" she asked.  
  
"Well-yeah," Ron said shyly.  
  
"Of course I'll go out with you," Angel said. Ron opened his eyes. Angel looked genuinely surprised.  
  
"What? Oh man don't say yes if- I don't mean you have to- just say no if you-"Ron began, but Angel shushed him.  
  
"No it's not that at all. I want to. It's just that, well, at my old school, I was a loser. No one ever asked me out. Not ever once. I could never get a date for the dances and, I don't know why I'm telling you this, I must sound so stupid, but anyway. Well, it just surprised me. I mean, never in my life. Just- all the perfect girls got asked out and I-I was a buffoon. I was never perfect like them," Angel said.  
  
Ron was surprised. "You're perfect to me," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you are the sweetest guy I've ever met in my life. I-" she began. But she stopped and kissed his forehead. Ron went a very deep shade of red and scooted away from her a little. He knew he had a goofy grin on his face, but was too happy to care. Just then Kim and Monique showed up.  
  
"What's up?" Kim asked as she sat down.  
  
"Not much. You?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing," Kim said, picking up a chimmurito. Ron looked down at his naco, and wore a secret little smile. Nobody, nobody else in the whole wide world, knew that Ron Stoppable had an honest-to-goodness girlfriend.  
  
~Moonchild  
  
More muy soon! 


	7. Kim's Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible or any of the show's characters blah blah blah.  
  
Chapter Six:  
  
The next day Kim was next to her locker getting out her books for morning classes (last day till the vacation, booya!) when she was aware of someone standing next to her. She expected to see Ron, but though she did see yellow hair, she saw a very different face underneath it. It was Skye. He was shuffling his feet and looking shy.  
  
"Hi Skye, I'm Kim," Kim said. It must be hard to be new. Despite his shyness, Kim noticed how incredibly hot he was. Probably the cutest guy at the whole school.  
  
"I know. Angel told me. Hi," Skye said.  
  
"Oh. So, what's new with you?" Kim asked. Skye blushed a little.  
  
"Well, actually, I- I know I sound SO stupid, and sudden. But ever since I first saw you I haven't been able to get you off my mind and I wanted to know.. Will you go out with me?" Skye asked. Kim was pretty taken aback at this sudden emotional confession. But what could she do?  
  
"Sure," Kim said.  
  
"Great. Well, I feel so dumb! I gotta go now!" Skye said. He ran off toward a locker that was obviously his. Kim smiled a little. Boys were so unpredictable. She couldn't believe it. One minute she'd been a single girl, and the next she had a boyfriend. Life was so strange. She wondered why things happened like this. But she had to admit, Skye was pretty nice. Smiled to herself.  
  
Later that day Ron and Kim sat at Bueno Nacho, bored. Monique and Angel were both busy.  
  
"anything new?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, KP, I asked Angel out!" Ron said proudly.  
  
"That's great! And..?" Kim asked.  
  
"I got a girlfriend!" Ron said happily.  
  
"I'm so happy for you Ron! I told you you could do it," Kim said.  
  
"Yeah. I'm so happy. So, anything new with you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nope," Kim said. She was shocked at herself. Ron had just told her he had a girlfriend, and she had a boyfriend, and she wasn't telling him. Why? She couldn't believe herself. But somehow she couldn't bring herself to tell Ron she had a boyfriend.  
  
Sorry it was so short.  
  
~Moonchild 


	8. Here We Go

Disclaimer, I don't own KP or any characters from the show.  
  
Chapter Seven:  
  
The next morning Ron & them all got up early. It was the day they were leaving for that one vacation type thing. They all filed into the classroom that they were told to wait in while Barkin gave them instructions. Kim and Ron were blabbing away. Then Barkin came in.  
  
"OK people listen up. This is not a democracy, you will do as I say. Here's how it works. While we're on this vacation from school, I expect you all to behave. No fighting, no harassing , and no sneaking off where you're not supposed to. You're going to have a lot of freedom here people, so act like sophomores and not first graders. OK, and you will not be totally free of work on this vacation. I expect you to write either a paper, a poem, or a song about y one experience you have there. There's gonna be open stage in the lounge, and you will all be performing the piece of work you have written, so make it good. This isn't my idea people. Miss Jenkins, English. Thought it would be nice to have you be creative. Well, I'm not into that fluffy stuff but you will all be responsible for the work. Don' t even think about slacking off on this one, or I'll see to it that you are severely punished. Get it got it good, OK people?" Mr. Barkin said. The class nodded obediently. "OK then. BUSES!" Barkin barked at the top of his voice. The students all ran out of the classroom, hooting loudly. They rushed out into the parking lot outside Middleton High.  
  
In the parking lot there were about six sleek, black, stage buses. "Nice!" Ron yelled. They all neared them. They got inside. The kids were all going gaga over the TV's in the back of the seats and the reclining chairs. But Kim and Ron were used to it from rides they'd gotten on missions. Kim plopped next to the window near the middle. She was surprised when Ron sat next to her.  
  
"Aren't you going to sit next to Angel?" she asked.  
  
"Naw. The ride to non-school -but-still-school-sponsored-activities is always for friends. I've missed you these past few days. I mean, I haven't seen you much since. you know," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah. I've missed you too," Kim said. She ruffled his hair affectionately. It was true. They hadn't seen much of each other since Ron got a girlfriend, and Kim missed him. A lot. She smiled and looked out the window, glad that he'd chosen to sit next to her instead of Angel. It was hard to have your best friend separated from you. She smiled to herself. Ron's presence made her feel glad again.  
  
Sorry this was so incredibly short! My 'rents are yellin @ me to get off da net! See ya! ~Moonchild 


	9. Bonnie's Mistake

Disclaimer: yeah you know I don't own KP lalala  
  
Chapter Eight:  
  
Angel looked over at her bus partner, her brother Skye. They were twins, and so he was pretty much the only one who understood her. She had helped him get the courage to ask Kim out. She gazed out at the hazy passing landscape and recalled the conversation.  
  
(start flashback) " . well, if you like her, why don't you ask her out?" Angel had said, leaning against her locker.  
  
"Oh I can't do that! I think it's more than I like her. I think it's meant to be. And I've never even spoken to her. Am I an idiot?" Skye had asked her. He was extremely edgy, nervous about the prospect of asking someone like Kim to go out with him.  
  
"No, not an idiot, I yet/I ," Angel had said playfully. It was fun to get on her brother's nerves.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll ask her out," Skye had said nervously.  
  
Angel had laughed. "Sure, if you think you can do it," she had said giddily, punching his arm and rushing off to her classroom before she got another tardy. (end flashback)  
  
Angel looked over at Ron and smiled. It was sort of good to know that someone cared about her.  
  
Soon the bus pulled up to the hotel place type thing. Barkin stood up in the aisle between the rows of seats. He stood, tall and threatening. He seemed oddly like a tiger, fun to point at, but when it got out of it's cage, yikes!  
  
"Listen up people, remember what I said in the classroom, absolutely NO horseplay! Got it privates?" Barkin asked. The whole sophomore class nodded obediently from their seats. "OK then, let's move move move!" Barkin barked over the chatter, and the kids all clambered out of the bus. There was shrieking and laughter, and somebody got their foot stuck in gum and tripped a few people, but at last they filed inside the hotel.  
  
The lobby was spectacular, all fancy. Huge diamond chandeliers hung from the high ceilings, red velvet carpets covered the floors, a fountain stood in the middle. Nobody could stop gawking. The three or four other teachers tried desperately to control the caffeine provoked teens, but then Barkin had no trouble.  
  
"Privates!" He hollered, and the entire body of teens snapped at attention immediately. They stared at the huge academic enforcing beast with a mixture of fear, at what he might do to them if they goofed off. But there was also amusement, at the fact that this overgrown tortise with it's shouting ways and clever threats at what he would do, when they knew that they could easily elude punishment. All they needed was stealth, and there wasn't a single Middleton High student who didn't have it. That quiet, catlike cleverness that helped them avoid so many 'dangers' at the academic prison in their past years in the school district. "Quiet people! This is a lobby, not cheerleading practice!" he hollered. Kim prickled with defense. Who said the cheerleaders were noisy? Mr. Barkin went over to the front desk and began to converse with the clerk, and the stiff attention the students held quickly ebbed. They turned their attention to more important matters. Like gossip.  
  
"Hey KP you OK? You're awfully quiet," Ron said, concerned.  
  
"What? Oh sure, Ron. I'm fine," Kim said. She was pretty distracted lately, things happening so fast. Ron getting a girlfriend, Kim herself getting a boyfriend, Kim hiding it from Ron. She felt so guilty. She wasn't sure why she was keeping this from him. He was her best friend, and he would tell her anything, yet she couldn't bring herself to tell him something so trival as getting a b/f? She was a stinking, rotten, liar and a lousy friend. Mr. Barkin returned to the wad of teenagers piling halfway into the lobby.  
  
"OK this way you gotta find your rooms and everything. Follow me," Barkin growled. He was awfully harsh. People said he hadn't been this bad before a bad experience in the war. Saw his brother slain. He'd been hard since. Hard and unfeeling. But nobody really knew the story. Barkin swallowed an uncomfortable lump in his throat and led the group of rowdy kids toward a wing of rooms. "OK, these are them. Lemme tell you who goes where.." Barkin began. Kim wasn't listening. She was busy wondering 'how the heck did I get a boyfriend again'?  
  
About half an hour later the teenagers were all settled into their rooms. They all ahd to share, since space was limited. Kim found herself sharing a room with Ross, Tara, Angela, Faith, Lovella, and to her displeasure, Bonnie. There were also a few nameless cheerleaders in the room. Kim began to unpack the small suitcase she had brought along. She pushed all her outfits into a section of dresser that was hers. She'd brought her mission clothes, just in case Drakken started to get active again. He had been pretty dormant the last few weeks, and it was making her nervous. She walked over to the bed she had claimed and placed a few important items on the small table beside it; a family portrait, a picture of Ron, her jewelry box, and a small device she used for picking locks (the latter just in case). Meanwhile as she unpacked, the other girls were going through the same process and chatting casually. Kim couldn't help but join in.  
  
"Skye, what about that guy?" Bonnie asked gleefully.  
  
"Totally hot," Tara said , giggling.  
  
"Can we say, hunky?" Lovella said as she shoved some bags of potato chips into her dresser drawer.  
  
"Total babe," Angela noted as she stuffed a few skirts into her drawer.  
  
Kim didn't know why, but she didn't say anything about how Skye was her boyfriend. She was afraid that they'd tell Ron or something. She'd feel really bad if he found out. He had a g/f, but he'd always been the odd one out, and now that she wasn't out too, she felt bad even though he had someone now. Life was very complicated.  
  
"So, Skye, am I the only one who realizes that he's the exact opposite of Ron Stoppable? You know, Skye's so cute and hot and all, and Ron's.not," Bonnie said as she began to file her nails.  
  
"Ron's pretty cool, not the type to go for romantically, but he's nice," Ross said, chomping a Dorito.  
  
"He's sooooooo not Skye," Bonnie said.  
  
"What are you saying about Ron?" Kim asked. She could feel her defensiveness mounting.  
  
"Nothing. Just that he's a loser," Bonnie said calmly, looking her nails over.  
  
"Ron is not a loser! He's just original. And he's the nicest guy I know," Kim said angrily, dropping her bag or pretzels.  
  
Bonnie was still calm. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to insult your I boyfriend," Bonnie said evilly.  
  
"Look, Ron is NOT my boyfriend," Kim said.  
  
"Suuuuuuure. But it's so obvious you have feelings for each other," Bonnie said calmly.  
  
"Bonnie, I do not like Ron that way! You know it! He has a girlfriend!" Kim said angrily.  
  
"Yeah, but he's still into you. And you want him," Bonnie said, trying to get a rise out of Kim.  
  
"Bonnie, I going out with Skye! You really thing I'd like Ron when I have someone like Skye!?" Kim said, raising her voice a little. She was shocked at herself. She had just totally dogged Ron! Just because she liked Skye and not Ron, didn't mean she had to do that. 'Oh my god that was so totally bitchy what I just said!' Kim thought.  
  
"Really going out with Skye? Yeah right!" Bonnie said rudely.  
  
"Oh shut up you slutty bitch!" Kim said loudly. Anger flashed through Bonnie's eyes, but it disappeared quickly.  
  
"Whatever. At least I'm not a poser," Bonnie said.  
  
"Whore!"  
  
"Fucker!"  
  
"Pussy!" Kim and Bonnie were really yelling now.  
  
"OK OK, break it up girls!" Ross said, pushing between the two cheerleaders, who were raising fists. They stepped apart, looking poison at each other. Tara shook her head.  
  
"Sheez guys you're getting a little hostile lately," she said. It was true. They were both getting more defensive and less patient. If something like that happened again they might really rip each other to pieces. All the girls stayed between Kim and Bonnie until they cooled down a little. Bonnie was an evil snake who could sink her venomous fangs into Kim, while Kim was a powerful dragon who could burn Bonnie to death with her flames. Both dangerous, both had ways of wining in their favor. ( they were only animals figuratively)  
  
Kim turned her attention to the picture of her family on the table. She couldn't fight. They would be disappointed in her. She was Kim Possible, she couldn't fly off the handle just because Bonnie was being evil again. She slowly calmed down.  
  
~Moonchild 


	10. Important Information, please read!

Hi! This story has a few new characters, Angela, Faith, & Lovella. They are chacters owned by me, though you are welcome to use them if you wish. OK, I appreciate your reviews, and I am sorry about the little mistake with chapter two. I will fix it momentarily. Well, in case you didn't know, here are a few warnings about why the story has it's rating,  
  
1. Language ( some high profanity content in chapter eight) 2. Violence (mostly near then end. Not really gory, but bloody. Something bad happens)  
  
That's all. It probably won't have anything else to alert you about, but if so I will alert you before I upload any of it if possible. Thanks for reading this. Bye! ~Moonchild 


	11. Revenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KP or any stuff like that.  
  
The next morning Kim opened her eyes, not exactly sure how she'd gotten where she was. Then she remembered he trip. She sat up in her bed. The other cheerleaders were still asleep. Kim looked over at Bonnie' s sleeping form, full of hatred. She was still angry at her. Then suddenly the sour look on Kim's face turned into an evil smile. Revenge. Sweet, black revenge. Kim slipped into the bathroom of the hotel suite...  
  
A few minutes later, Kim left the hotel room, quietly. A self-satisfied smile was splashed across her face like a banner.  
  
Soon, in the hotel's eatery, Kim, Ron, Monique, and Angel were sitting, eating breakfast. Suddenly a wave of giddy teenage laughter washed behind them. They turned.  
  
"Oh, my goose eggs," Ron said, his voice shaking with laughter. Monique and Angel started to laugh.  
  
"Sweet angry jeezus," Monique said, giggling. Kim had a good idea what they were laughing at, but if she looked she'd start laughing, and it might blow her cover. Finally, slowly, Kim held her composition and carefully turned around. She saw the spectacle and burst into laughter. She'd never thought her handiwork would come out quite so well. It hadn't looked as funny in the dim bedroom. But now she couldn't hold in gales of laughter. Ron was guffawing loudly, causing the object of ridicule to turn.  
  
"What?" 'it' asked.  
  
"um, Bonnie, I think you should go look in the mirror, if you want to know why everyone's laughing," Kim said.  
  
Bonnie shook her head. But she came over to their table and looked into the glass top at her reflection. "Oh my, Possible! You did this! Why?" Bonnie screeched, and Kim began to laugh again.  
  
It was Bonnie 's hair.  
  
It was so hilarious.  
  
Bonnie' s hair was plastered with toothpaste.  
  
"EEEEKK!" Kim you jerk!" Bonnie yelled.  
  
"I was just getting back at you. Now we're even for what you said about Ron," Kim said innocently.  
  
Bonnie took off, and she was in tears. "Cheese KP don't you think you were a little harsh with what you did?" Ron asked.  
  
"Oh Ron you're just too nice. Come on, this is Bonnie," Kim said.  
  
"Just out of curiosity, what DID Bonnie say about me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Nothing very good," Kim said, picking up her breakfast burrito.  
  
Later that day Kim & Co. left the hotel to go shopping.  
  
"These platforms are totally cool, huh?" Kim asked. The whole group nodded blankly.  
  
"OK guys, what's up?" Kim asked.  
  
"Kim, we think you really should apologize to Bonnie," Angel said.  
  
"No way. You should have heard some of the stuff she said about Ron," Kim said. She picked up a pair of jeans.  
  
"KP, you were totally harsh. I hate Bonnie as much as the next guy, but she's human," Ron said.  
  
"Yeah Kim, you can't just act like this," Monique said.  
  
"Sure I can," Kim replied. The rest of them just shook their heads.  
  
Later that day they were at a pizza shop, eating lunch, when Bonnie came up with her friends (yes, shockingly, Bonnie has friends)  
  
"So, how's Madam Toothpaste?" Kim asked.  
  
"Not funny anymore Kim," Bonnie said.  
  
"yeah Possible. And you're gonna pay," said one of the girls.  
  
"Oh?" Kim asked calmly.  
  
"Yeah," said one of the girls.  
  
"We're gonna get back at you," said another girl. Kim reacted by tossing her empty drink cup into a nearby trash can.  
  
"ooh, I'm really scared," Kim said.  
  
Bonnie tossed her hair and walked off, followed by her posse.  
  
"They are SO bluffing," Kim said.  
  
"I dunno KP," Ron said nervously.  
  
"Ron, you're getting too nervous. It's no big. Bonnie's trying to scare me," Kim said. Ron still seemed skeptical.  
  
That night when Kim went to bed, she couldn't help being nervous. Bonnie was horrible, and she could be pretty cruel. So anything that happened might just ruin her rep. Bonnie could make even a teen hero look like a fool.  
  
Next morning Kim awoke, feeling strangely dreading the day. She had no idea would. But she would when she found out Bonnie's evil plan. ~Moonchild 


	12. Expect the Unexpected

Disclaimer, you know the rest.  
  
Kim walked out to get breakfast. Maybe she would go get a cinnamon roll or something, As she left she pushed open the hotel's front door. And then it happened. She felt a cold wave rushing over her.  
  
"Ah!" she shrieked. More and more cold liquidish something poured over her. The liquid stopped pouring. Kim sputtered. She shook out her hair and stuff went flying. She was covered in cottage cheese. "What the fuck!?" (ooh, naughty) Kim sputtered. Bonnie was leaning against a lamp post outside the hotel, just feet from Kim.  
  
"hi Kimmie. Enjoy your shower?" Bonnie asked. Kim wiped some cottage cheese from her eyes.  
  
"I would have expected something more original from you, Bonnie," Kim said.  
  
Ron was standing a few feet from Kim. He giggled.  
  
"Ron, it's not funny!" she said.  
  
"sorry KP, but you look hilarious," Ron said. Kim groaned and swept off. Back into the hotel. When she was back in her hotel room, she couldn't throw herself onto her bed because of the cottage cheese. She grabbed a towel in the bathroom and began to wipe her face off. It hurt that Ron had laughed at her. She knew she probably looked pretty funny, but it still hurt. She heard the door open.  
  
"Go away!" she yelled. She didn't want to deal with anybody right now. The bathroom door opened, and Ron came in. "Get out of here," Kim said. She was overreacting, big time. She knew it.  
  
"KP, sorry I laughed at you . I just, well it was funny," Ron said. He sounded so goofy.  
  
"Why'd ya have to laugh though? It just makes Bonnie think she accomplished her plan," Kim said.  
  
And then Ron did something Kim hadn't expected him to.  
  
He hugged her.  
  
"Ron?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You're getting cottage cheese all over your shirt."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Ron pulled away and looked down at himself. "oy," he muttered. He was covered in cottage cheese.  
  
Kim giggled.  
  
"Not funny KP. Not funny at all," Ron said, grinning. He picked the towel up and wiped some of the cottage cheese out of Kim's hair.  
  
"Thanks Ron. Well, I'm gonna take a shower now."  
  
"OK."  
  
"That means you have to leave, Ron."  
  
"Oh. Right."  
  
Ron left the room. Kim hopped into the shower in her clothes for some reason. She'd forgotten to take them off.  
  
Kim felt really dumb, for a few days. Bonnie snickered at her at every available opportunity. But that didn't really matter, Kim was fed up with revenge, and didn't need to get back at Bonnie for that one.  
  
Yet.  
  
A few nights later, Kim and Co. (meaning Ron, Monique, and Angel) decided finally to go to the lounge. It had seemed a little intimidating at first, because it was awkward and nobody knew how to go about the situation. How where you supposed to make conversation with people? Kim went up to her room and put on her sleeveless black dress that was slit up one side, and sprayed herself with a little perfume. She tucked a red rose behind her ear and headed out. They all met in the lounge. Angel was wearing a pink tank top sleeved dress, Monique was wearing a red short sleeved dress, and Ron was wearing..well, Ron hadn't changed his outfit, and Rufus was still naked. They got into the lounge. To their displeasure , Bonnie was there, and so was Barkin.  
  
"Look, it's cottage cheese woman," Bonnie screeched as Kim entered. Kim flipped her off.  
  
Somebody started doing karaoke, They were bad. REALLY bad. Kim missed Skye. She hadn't seen him in a while. She decided what the heck, she was gonna tell Ron she was going out with Skye .  
  
"Hey Ron do you think I can talk to you. You know, outside?" Kim asked.  
  
"Uh-huh," Ron said. They walked outside onto the patio.  
  
"Shoot," Ron said.  
  
"Ron I. wanted to let you know that I'm going out with Skye," Kim said.  
  
"Ooh, cool. We can go on double dates."  
  
Kim couldn't believe it. Ron was supporting her, and she remembered all the times she hadn't supported him, hadn't been there for him. Kim felt so weird lately. She felt like such a crummy friend, and for some strange reason, she began to cry.  
  
"KP, what the heck's the matter?" Ron asked.  
  
"I am SUCH a bad friend! Here you are, being supportive, and I never support you," Kim said.  
  
"No you're not," Ron said. Kim felt so stupid. Ron put his arms around her.  
  
"KP, don't you think you're taking this too seriously?" Ron asked. He wanted to comfort her, but he didn't know how. Then without thinking, he turned her face toward his and kissed her lips. Kim stopped crying, and went stiff. What was going on? Her mind started twisting and turning, and she had no idea what she was feeling. Her heart was buzzing. Ron took his lips off hers. Kim looked at him strangely.  
  
"uhh..." Ron said, pulling away.  
  
"Ron what-" Kim said.  
  
"I don't know. Kim, why did I just do that?" Ron asked.  
  
"I. I don't know," Ron said. He felt awful weird. He hadn't even kissed Angel yet, his GIRLFRIEND, and here he was kissing his best friend. It just didn't make any sense.  
  
"I'll see ya later," Ron said.  
  
He went back to his hotel room and looked in the mirror. He looked the same. But he didn't FEEL the same.  
  
"What's happening to me?" Ron asked his reflection. It didn't' answer.  
  
Ooh, weird. Now it's looking like K/R, but.. IS it? R/A? K/J? K/S? Who? Find out someday, maybe. Heh heh. ~Moonchild 


	13. Feelings

Disclaimer; you know the rest.  
  
The next morning, Ron woke up early. He hadn't slept very well last night. He'd been tossing and turning and having strange dreams. He got out of bed, all sweaty. She went into the bathroom and splashed water on his face and looked in the mirror. He looked like hell.  
  
"What's the matter with me?" Ron asked. He was feeling so bizarre lately. There was only one thing to do about that, there had been since he met Angel . He had to talk to her, she would make it better.  
  
Ron found Angel in the restaurant a few minutes later.  
  
"What happened to you?" she asked, seeing how exhausted he looked.  
  
"I am feeling so weird lately. I don't know what to do," Ron said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, I'm feeling weird because I don't know how to help my friend who has a problem," Ron lied quickly.  
  
"What's your friend's problem?" Angel asked.  
  
"Well, he has this really great girlfriend, and he loves her. But all the sudden he tells me he's think that he's beginning to fall in love with his female best friend he's known since preschool, but he still loves his girlfriend. What is he supposed to do? I swore I'd help him on this, but I suck at advice," Ron said.  
  
Angel chewed on her lip thoughtfully for a moment. "Well, tell him to follow his heart. He's going to have to choose which girl he loves more. And if you follow your heart, you can't go wrong," Angel said.  
  
"Thanks. I knew I could count on you. If I'd given him MY advice he'd go nuts," Ron said.  
  
"No problem Ron," Angel said, smiling. Ron hugged her. He'd wanted to ever since they'd met.  
  
Later that night they all went back down to the lounge again. Ron felt strange in the presence of all these girls in dresses when he was dressed in his normal clothes. Skye showed up. Kim grinned at him.  
  
"Hi," he said.  
  
"Hi yourself," Kim said. Some rock 'n roll song was playing, and everybody started dancing.  
  
"I dance like a loser," Ron muttered.  
  
"No you don't," Angel said. Ron smiled. She'd never tell him the truth. He knew he looked dumb. They all danced for a while , and then a slow song came on. Ron went with Angel, Kim went with Skye, and Junior (from detention, not Senor Senior Junior) asked Monique to dance. They all danced. Ron stood there, dancing with Angel, and felt like he really belonged , his arms around Angel. It was weird. There were only two people in the world who made him feel like this.  
  
The song ended. Everybody stopped dancing . But another slow song came on. Before Ron and Angel started dancing again, Josh came and asked Angel to dance. And Tara asked Skye. And again, Monique went with Junior. Kim stood by herself near a potted plant and shuffled her feet. Ron walked over.  
  
"Hey. Somebody stole your date too, huh?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't mind too much," Kim said.  
  
"Hey KP, I know you came with Skye and all, but since we both are alone, will you dance this one with me?" Ron asked.  
  
"Sure Ron," Kim said. She hadn't danced with Ron in a long time. Ron slipped his arms around Kim's waist, and she put hers around his neck. They began to dance slowly. It was funny, how Ron was such a buffoon, and still he was a better dancer than Skye even. A piece of her hair fell into her face, and Ron brushed it away. Kim smiled. She brushed her lips against Ron's, just a friendly kiss. Strange how it made her knees so weak. And in the background, the music played.  
  
Dear Diary, today I saw a boy. And I wondered if he noticed me, he took my breath away. Dear Diary, I can't get him off my mind. And it scares my cause I've never felt this way. No one in this world, knows me better than you do. So Diary, I'll confide in you. Dear Diary, today I saw that boy. As he walked by, I thought he smiled, at me. And I wondered, does he know what's in my heart? I tried to smile, but I could hardly breathe. Should I tell him how I feel, or would that scare him away? Diary tell me what to do, please tell me what to say. Dear Diary, one touch of his hand. Now I can't wait to see that boy again. He smiled, and I thought my heart could fly. Diary do you think we'll be more than friends? I've got a feeling we'll be so much more than friends.  
  
As the song ended, the two friends stepped apart. Ron had no idea what had just happened, but it made him feel crazy inside. Josh came over.  
  
"So, how's it going Kim?" Josh asked.  
  
"it's OK," Kim said.  
  
"Heard you're dating Skye," Josh asked.  
  
"Yup," Kim said.  
  
"I'm gonna go get a soda guys," Ron said.  
  
"Kay," Kim answered. Ron waked off.  
  
A few minutes later, Kim was standing there, talking to Josh still.  
  
"I haven't seen you very much lately," Josh said.  
  
"Yeah," Kim said.  
  
"Care to dance?" Josh asked hearing the slow song playing.  
  
"OK," Kim said.  
  
Kim and Josh started to dance. Kim remembered the last time. It seemed like a long time ago. Suddenly, their lips were touching. Like the last time. They kissed. Then suddenly Kim pulled away. Because she heard screams of confusion and panic. She rushed over to the little knot of people who were panicking.  
  
"What's going on?" Kim asked. Someone pointed to a window. It was broken, and there was blood on the sharp edges. Kim felt sick. "What?" she asked. She peered out the window, and was horrified at what she saw. 


	14. Never Let You Go

Disclaimer... Ya know.  
  
Kim looked down out the broken window, and fear flooded her.  
  
"Ron!" Kim screamed. She climbed out the window, not caring that the jagged edges cut her arm and leg. It was snowing outside, and it was very cold. Ron was lying in the snow outside the broken window. (not high up, just the bottom floor window) He was motionless. But the worst part was the blood.  
  
Ron's blood.  
  
It was splattered all over then snow, and all over Ron. Huge crimson splashes  
  
Kim knelt beside Ron. "Ron?" she asked. Ron's eyes opened.  
  
"Ouch," he muttered. He was cut everywhere from the glass. His neck was cut, and Kim was horrified to discover that it was right about where his neck artery was. It was bleeding profusely.  
  
"Oh Ron what happened?" Kim asked. She just about to go hysterical.  
  
"Window. He threw me through the window," Ron whispered, his voice shaking.  
  
"Who? Who would do this to you?" Kim asked, her voice breaking.  
  
"Don't know," Ron said weakly.  
  
Kim felt tears coming to her eyes. Ron was bleeding. Ron was hurt.  
  
Somebody call 911!" Kim heard somebody's panicked voice yell. The tears didn't roll down Kim's face. She stopped them. She was Kim Possible. She couldn't cry. But then she did. Hot tears seared down her cheeks.  
  
"Ron are you OK?" Kim asked frantically.  
  
"Somehow I don't think so KP," Ron said, his voice weaker then before.  
  
"Ron!" Kim sobbed. She pulled him into her arms. His blood soaked her black dress. But she didn't care. Ron was near to passing out from blood loss. His eyes began to close.  
  
"Ron wait! I-I love you!" Kim desperately said.  
  
Ron's eyes opened for a moment before they closed again.  
  
"Oh KP I L-" and then he passed out.  
  
"Ron!" Kim sobbed hysterically. She could hear ambulances in the distance. And she sat there with Ron in her arms.  
  
"Please let him be OK," Kim prayed as the ambulances swerved up. It took a few minutes for the white uniformed people to pry Kim away from Ron so they could load him onto a stretcher. They let her ride in the ambulance with Ron. She leaned over the cot he lay on and held him in her arms. The whole ride to the hospital Kim was sobbing. When they got there Ron was loaded onto another stretcher. Before they carried Ron away, Kim kissed his cheek.  
  
"Take care of him," Kim whispered to the sky.  
  
After Ron was whooshed into the emergency room Kim sat down in the ER's waiting room. She tried to read a magazine, but she couldn't. The words blurred together. They didn't make sense, and when she did she read the same sentence over and over. She read the same sentence over and over. She read the same sentence over and over. She read the same sentence over and over. She read the same sentence over and over. She read the same sentence over and over.  
  
As Kim sat there crying the waiting room door burst open. Skye ran in.  
  
"Kim!" he yelled. For some reason he was in tears.  
  
"What is it Skye? What's wrong?" Kim asked. She hugged him.  
  
"I did it! I threw Ron out the window! I can't control my actions sometimes. I-I meant to tell you but I-I'm crazy sometimes. Can't control myself. Homicide! Genocide! I can't help it! I'm so sorry!" Skye said. And he slid to the floor crying. 


	15. What I Love About You

Disclaimer, blah blah. '___' = someone's thoughts.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kim asked.  
  
"Oh Kim I, I didn't want to tell you. A long time ago, when I was 13, I met an 18 year old guy. He... He was homicidal. He killed people. Genocide too, you know, with killing big groups of people and stuff and I...I helped him! I thought we were best friends, and then he threatened to kill me if I didn't help him murder. No one knew! No one! And I was so scared! Then we moved here I thought I'd be OK. But now and then I get urges. He rubbed off on me I..feel the need to kill. I feel so awful about it. I've never told anyone before. And Ron of all people, your best friend! I never should have asked you out! I was only putting you in danger, but I love you! I can't help it! And I need.. I've been getting help, I'm almost better. But this is the first time in so long that I've felt like that. I'm a homicidal maniac! Just a few DAYS more counseling and I would have been cured! But now, now it's all bad again! It's so dark," Skye said, still in tears. Kim was shocked. She looked at him, her eyes wide.  
  
"I want more than anything to take back what I did! I wish I was dead!" Skye sobbed. His eyes were full of fear and confusion. Kim understood, somehow. She wasn't sure why. But there had been times in her past when she'd felt homicidal. She pulled him into her arms.  
  
"I understand. It's OK. Calm down," Kim whispered. She wasn't angry at him, for some reason. She was angry at who'd made him this way.  
  
"No it's not!" Skye sobbed. Kim was still so shocked. She'd never imagined that something like this would happen. He pulled away from her. "I have to go now," he said.  
  
"Where?" Kim asked.  
  
"The hotel. I need self therapy. I'll be fine," Skye said.  
  
"Alright," Kim said. She wished she could feel angry at him. She wished she could feel anger, so that she could somehow turn off this sadness that was ripping her heart to pieces. Suddenly Barkin and a few of her classmates came into the waiting room from outside.  
  
"You OK Possible?" Mr. Barkin looked queasy as he said this. He thought back. His brother had been at his side in the war. The bloody, cold war. And then his brother had fallen as the bullet ripped his chest, and an enemy soldier had ripped his stomach open with a machete. Blood, everywhere. When he'd seen Stoppable sown there in the snow, covered in blood, it had reminded him of that horrible scene of his brother, spilling his insides out all over the ground. He shuddered. It triggered a horrible fear of blood in him.  
  
"I'm fine," Kim tried to say, but she burst into tears again.  
  
"Wow Kim. Are you feeling OK?" Tara asked, sounding both frightened and concerned. Kim shook her head.  
  
"Is Ron like, OK?" Bonnie asked. It was unusual for Bonnie to care, but everyone cared.  
  
"I don't know," Kim choked. Bonnie looked extremely piteous and . what was that.. Worried? Was she as worried about Ron as Kim was? Suddenly a nurse stepped out into the waiting room.  
  
"You can see Mr. Stoppable now," she directed to the small group.  
  
"Is he.going to be OK?" Kim managed to say.  
  
"We aren't sure yet," The nurse said, leading the way. Kim stood up on shaky legs and followed the group towards a room. Monique slipped next to her. Kim could see tears in Monique's eyes too, but she hadn't let herself fall apart. What was wrong with Kim lately? She dried her eyes and the nurse led them into a small room. Ron was lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Funny, he wasn't in a hospital gown. Still in his regular clothes. They all stood near the door, just staring at Ron. They stood silently for a few minutes. Then one by one they left, leaving only Kim, Monique, Bonnie, Angel, and Tara. Angel had completely let go too, and she was crying. Almost as much as Kim was. There was a large bandage on Ron's neck.  
  
"Are you OK?" Kim asked her. Angel shook her head, moving quickly toward the bed and kissing Ron's forehead. Kim wished she could do something, but she was immobile. Angel suddenly burst into tears. It was evident that she was becoming hysterical, so she left the room.  
  
"I hope Ron's OK," Tara said, also leaving.  
  
"Yeah. He's OK. I never really meant to be so mean to him," Bonnie said, leaving the room in a shadow of guilt.  
  
"You want me to stay?" Monique asked.  
  
"No. I'll be fine," Kim said, her voice shaky. Monique gave her a sympathetic glance and looked sadly at Ron before she left. Kim was left alone with Ron. She moved over to the bed. She sat in the chair next to it. She looked at Ron's peaceful face, and almost cried. But she didn't. "Ron?" she whispered softly. Ron's eyes opened.  
  
"KP? Is that you?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yes Ron. It's me," Kim said gently. She reached her hand across the bed and her fingertips caressed his cheek, softly, lightly.  
  
"You OK?" she asked.  
  
"I think so," Ron muttered. At this Kim almost broke down into tears, tears of relief.  
  
"You have no idea how scared I was Ron. I thought..I thought I was going to lose you," Kim said tearfully, but she held her emotions inside.  
  
"I'd never let you lose me Kim. And besides, if I was gone, you wouldn't have lost anything," Ron said.  
  
"Ron, you have no idea how much I would have lost. You have no idea how important you are to me, and neither did I. Until I almost lost you," Kim said.  
  
"Wow KP I- never thought I meant that much to anybody. Even in my family, Will's the football star. I don't really get much.. Well you know, glorification. And I'm just a loser," Ron said.  
  
"Ron you're a really special person. To Angel, to Monique, to your family, and to me. I'm just so happy you're OK," Kim said. She broke down and slid her arms around him to keep herself from crying.  
  
"it's OK. Calm down KP," Ron whispered soothingly. And that was when Kim knew that it was really alright. He would never say it was when it wasn't.  
  
"There there," Ron said, patting her head awkwardly. Kim pulled him closer to her. Ron put his arms around her too. Kim's fingers were running through his hair. He felt so strange. Like he'd never quite felt before. He tried to understand his feelings, he really did, but he couldn't. Nowadays his emotions were a tangled web of confusing sensations. And somehow they just got a little more complicated when Kim was near him. Suddenly Ron pulled away a little.  
  
"Uh, KP. I was wondering. Do you..you know..uh..like me? You know, LIKE me?" Ron asked awkwardly.  
  
"You know Ron, I'm really not sure. Usually I would have just said 'no' and laughed, but now I'm seeing that it could be a possibility. Could be, I'm not saying it's definite. And I'm trying not to like you, because we both have someone," Kim said. Never thought he's hear that out of her. He knew how she felt. He was trying not to like her too. It was getting harder and harder each day though. Kim pulled him even closer.  
  
"I know what you mean. It's crazy, but it's possible," Ron said. What was going to happen now? He didn't know. It was getting to feel very weird. And Ron was feeling some kind of chemistry going on here.  
  
'No. No no no no. This is not going to happen. Stop beating all crazy like that. Knock it off, you stupid heart! Damn, don't do this. Stop it! Knock it off animal attractions! Stop! You will not make me love her! Stop it idiotic hormones! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! Oh no, don't be hard now. Not now. Any time but now. Please! NO! Make everything stop! Stupid male body functions! NO! ' Ron thought.  
  
"Something the matter Ron?" Kim asked, sensing that something was going on in his mind by the way his eyes were clenched shut so tightly.  
  
"What? Oh, no," Ron said. Kim was looking into his eyes. She looked concerned.  
  
'Oh stop it! No! don't be so nice! Don't make my heart melt like this. I will not fall in love!' Ron thought fiercely. Kim was looking at him strangely. Her eyelashes brushed against his cheek.  
  
"Ron," she whispered softly.  
  
Ron's heart was beginning to hammer.  
  
'NO!' his mind screamed. His heart was screaming something else.  
  
"Kim," he found himself whispering.  
  
Her lips caressed his cheek.  
  
And suddenly to his horror he found that his kips were covering hers.  
  
Kim was bewildered. He mind was screaming for her to pull away, to stop this now. To not let her heart melt for him. But her heart was screaming 'this is what you've been waiting for all your life. Can't you feel it. You're just lying to yourself. You know you love him. You love him. Don't try and say you don't love him!'  
  
'But I don't! I can't! I won't!' Kim thought, screaming in her mind.  
  
'You do, you can, you will! You know it!' her heart responded. Kim wanted to protest, wanted to pull away, wanted to stop it, wanted to make everything disappear. But she found that all she could do was kiss him back. That was all. She couldn't even end this. She could only help it on its way. Her mind screamed in protest, but her heart cheered for her.  
  
'Why am I kissing her? I can't kiss her like this! She can't love me, and I can't love her!' Ron thought, unable to tear his lip away from Kim's. 'Ah, but you can. You know you're in love. Don't fight it man!' his heart urged. And Ron finally was able to take his lips away.  
  
Kim stared at him for a long time.  
  
"I.uh..I." Ron stammered after a long period of time. Neither knew what to say.  
  
More soon, sorry I haven't written much.  
  
~Moonchild 


	16. Confession and Heartbreak

Disclaimer: I don't own KP. I just read 'the Night I Died' and it was soooooooooooo sad! Wahh! Poor poor peeps in da story. Great story through. Oh well.  
  
Kim looked at Ron, and he looked right back. Suddenly, of all the things that could have happened, Ron started to cry.  
  
"Ron what-"  
  
"I don't even know who I am anymore KP! It's so weird. And I have this feeling it's like....well yeah!"  
  
"What feeling?"  
  
"Just a feeling"  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"But I can't say-"  
  
"What is it Ron? You can tell me?"  
  
"OK, but do you promise you won't hit me?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"OK." Ron leaned a little closer. "I uh....um....I....."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
And then Ron began to speak, in a barely audible whisper, that Kim could just only grasp, Ron said, "Love."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm in love."  
  
"But you've been-"  
  
"It's not Angel."  
  
"What? Ron but she's-"  
  
"It's someone else."  
  
"It's not Bonnie is it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tara?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Monique?"  
  
"No way."  
  
"Ross?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I give up."  
  
"A girl."  
  
"Which girl? You're keeping me in suspense pal."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"She's pretty. And she's nice. And she has a boyfriend."  
  
"Is that bad?"  
  
"Not sure. She's nice, and she has soft hair. And she kissed me."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, who?"  
  
"She smiles a lot. And she's in love with someone else."  
  
"That's no good."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I kissed her in the rain."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Well, who?"  
  
"She has red hair."  
  
"Then it's Amy?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Hmmm... Nikki?"  
  
"Noppers."  
  
"But Ron there isn't any more red haired girls except-"  
  
"Except who?"  
  
"m-....m-me."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Ron are you-?"  
  
"I dunno, am I?" and Ron put his head under the blanket.  
  
"Are there any red haired girls I didn't mention?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Then it's one of the ones I said?"  
  
"Duh." Ron's voice was slightly muffled, and Kim sensed he was staying under there to avoid her gaze.  
  
"Which one.?"  
  
"That's for me to know."  
  
"And me to find out?"  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"Feelings."  
  
"What do you mean, 'feelings'?"  
  
"Exactly what I said."  
  
"But what do you mean? There's no more girls with red hair."  
  
"You said so yourself. YOU have red hair."  
  
"But it's not me."  
  
"Maybe it's not."  
  
"And maybe it is?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Ron, is this just some way of beating around the bush so you don't have to say that it's.....me you're in love with?"  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Ron, if you're going to say it just say it."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"You know what I mean! Fine, I'LL say it!" Kim said finally. Ron was being difficult.  
  
"Say what?" Ron asked. Kim grinned and pulled him close enough so she could whisper in his ear.  
  
"Say that I love you."  
  
"But you don't."  
  
"Never said that I didn't."  
  
"So do you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How am I supposed to find out?"  
  
"Tell me if you love ME."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"Yup, that's about it."  
  
"But I can't-"  
  
"Oh, are you too scared?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what?"  
  
"I can't say it because it's embarrassing that I'm in love with you. I mean- oops."  
  
"Aha."  
  
"You did that on purpose."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"so now will you tell me if you do?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Yes you'll tell me, or yes you do?"  
  
"Yes I'll tell you."  
  
"Then tell me."  
  
"OK." Kim said. He voice dropped down to a whisper. "I love you."  
  
"You do?"  
  
"Yes. And you feel the same way?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Aha, so you do."  
  
"So we both do?"  
  
"Looks like it's like that."  
  
"What now?"  
  
"What do you think?"  
  
"I think I wanna kiss you."  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
"You'll get mad."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Will you get mad or not!?"  
  
"There's only one way to find out."  
  
"Which is..?  
  
"Kiss me."  
  
(sorry if this is confusing)  
  
"Oh." Ron said. He leaned in a little closer. And they kissed. A few minutes later they pulled away. But then Kim's brought her lips back to Ron's. And it happened a third time, only vice-versa. About half an hour passed. Kim was just lying there with her cheek resting against Ron's. And then finally Kim came to her senses.  
  
"Ron we can't do this!" Kim said.  
  
"Do what?" Ron asked, jerking himself out of his blissful daze.  
  
"We both are going out with somebody."  
  
"But I love you!" Ron said desperately.  
  
"Oh Ron I love you too. But we just can't do this."  
  
"KP, I know we both have 'special friends' already, and we've been just friends since preschool, but you can't just let some dumb things like that interfere with true love!"  
  
"How can you be sure this is true love?"  
  
"Because I want to be with you forever!"  
  
"Ron that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me."  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Naw."  
  
"Yes it is. I want you so much KP!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ron but-I can't!" Kim said. She rushed out of the room, leaving Ron forlorn in his hospital bed.  
  
Aww, poor Ron! More soon.  
  
~Moonchild the Homicidal Maniac (MTHM) 


End file.
